


Fantasy Creatures and Stuff

by Yins



Category: Fantasy Creatures and Stuff
Genre: Fantasy, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Other, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yins/pseuds/Yins
Summary: Charlie always thought that she was a normal teenager with a normal life. She had friends and a single father and a mother she knew nothing about. And that was something she was perfectly content with. Her entire life is changed, however, when she finds herself in the far off future. And, spoiler alert, the future isn't filled with flying cars or robots, as one might expect.





	Fantasy Creatures and Stuff

Around me, hushed voices and giggles disrupted the music that was being pumped into my ears. I was seated at a place that one would assume would be quiet; my high school's library. I sat at a rounded table with two other people, attempting to do homework. I’d like to put emphasize on the word ‘attempting.’ I raised my acne covered face and made a point to glare daggers at the other teenagers.

One person was a girl called Harley. She had neatly brushed brown hair that ended just at her hip. Her face, which awkwardly jutted outward, was caked in makeup. She reminded me of a rodent that had just escaped from the circus; minus the cute. Her outfit painted a much different image, but one just as displeasing to the eye. She always wore different variants of the same dress. It was always a shade of brown, and looked as if she had reached out and plucked it directly from the past. When it came to appearances, Harley looked like she belonged in one of those medieval fairs, and not a high school.

The second person was a boy with light brown skin, and vibrant green eyes. His hair was black and properly groomed. He wore a blue dress shirt with a black sweater vest. His name was Rocco, and he was my best friend.

“As much as I love it when you two flirt, can you not? Kinda working here.” I gave the packet that rested in front of me a tap with the end of my pencil. It appeared as if there was nothing but an oddly formated fanfiction sprawled out on the pages. However, it was something far worse; a cue sheet for the lighting of an upcoming play that the schools drama department was going to put on. Yeah, lucky me. I was the only kid for miles that actually knew how to properly work a board.

Beside me, Rocco blinked. His dimpled smile fell to make way for a look of discomfort. “Flirting?” He echoed.

I gave him a nod of confirmation, and I parted my lips to speak. Before I could utter a sound, though, an obnoxious huff of breath caused my train of thought to be interrupted.

“Rude as usual, ain’t you, Charlie?” Harley spoke with her usual Southern drawl. “Well, fine. I should be headin’ to class anyway, as should you both. I’ll see you after school, sugar.” She leaned down and pressed a kiss to Rocco’s cheek, leaving behind a bright red lipstick stain. As she walked away, I only just managed to suppress a laugh.

“Flirting?!” Rocco repeated. He looked ready to be ill. “Were we really flirting?” He rested his forehead against the cool surface of the table.

“Uh, yeah. You guys have been for, like, ever.” I set my pencil down. I knew I wasn’t about to get any work done; my friend was in distress! Spotlights and LEDs could wait. “Have you seriously never noticed?” I shook my head and then spoke in amusement. “You straight boys are weird.”

Rocco raised his head, but looked straight ahead instead of at me. “Yeah. Straight...boys. We’re a riot.” 

And then, the school bell rang. Rocco was the first one to his feet, jumping up with his earlier joyful attitude seemingly restored. My gaze lingered on him a moment more, before I sloppily shoved my work into the binder in my bag. My pencil quickly followed. I zipped the bag close and then stood up, slinging it over one shoulder.

I absentmindedly clicked my tongue on the roof of my mouth as we headed to the library's exit. Beneath our feet, a grey carpet had stains from unknown sources. Windows that overlooked into the hallway were covered in inspirational stickers, promoting how absolutely amazing books were, and how ‘stupid’ things like phones were in comparison. I found such things incredibly stupid, seeing as any old schmuck could put paper to pen, while the majority of people couldn’t create a piece of smart technology. Sorry, that’s a bit off track. I tend to get distracted and ramble on like that. My point was supposed to be that the library was simple. It was ordinary. It was something that I miss, and something that I wish I appreciated more at the time. For things changed, and they did so drastically.

\--

At school, every student, including myself, follows strict rules of their own creation. These rules were never once spoken of aloud, but somehow, everyone knew them. Breaking them would have no consequences, and yet nobody dared to do it- except for some kid that unexpectedly got transferred into my third period class. With one foul move, he managed to disrupt the silent order put in place.

He was sitting next to one of the only open outlets in the classroom. He was sitting in my self-assigned seat. Obviously, I couldn’t just ask him to move. Sure, he could end up doing it without a fuss, and sure, it was possible that the small interaction could lead to a conversation and, in turn, a lovely friendship or acquaintanceship. But, it could also lead to him hating me. It could lead to my peers judging me more than they probably do already. It could ruin his day, it could hurt his feelings, and it could even make him angry!

I tore my eyes away from his figure, and I sat myself down in a desk that I always knew to be empty. It was nice, being located right next to a window that overlooked the schools parking lot. You could see many things, like the seniors skipping class and the freshmen hiding behind the cars of upperclassmen to smoke a candy flavored stick. It wasn’t the best view in the world, but it was very entertaining to watch when compared to Mr.September's class. Why was the change such a big deal then? It was because it wasn’t my seat. Oh, and Harley shared the period with me. And her desk? It was directly next to the window one.

“Charlie! What brings you so close to..little...ol’...” Her voice caused me to sharply inhale. As per usual, it was loud and filled with more emotion than I thought necessary. I didn’t pay her trailing off any mind. She was always dramatic, and I mused that she would likely continue her sentence in an even louder fashion.

“What?” I asked. Instead of answering me verbally, she raised her hand and pointed past my shoulder. “Dude, what?”

“Look.” She mumbled. Her voice had lost its passion and was hardly above a whisper. Normally, I would think that she was trying to be funny. Because, really, what could be funnier than someone turning around for no reason? Total comedic gold! But not really. If only Harley would realize that. This time was different though. Not a second after Harley had spoken, stunned gasps from students filled the room. Those already seated practically jumped out of their desks in order to look out my window. Those walking in dropped their belongings on the spot and ran forward. Sirens from the outside began to wail, and our schools own emergency alert kicked in right after.

‘Emergency! Emergency! Code red lockdown! Emergency! Emergency! Code red lockdown!’ A robotic voice droned over the intercom with a nonexistent sense of urgency. 

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I turned my head, and I only saw a glimpse of the chaos ensuing outside. The parking lot was void of human life. The connecting road was clogged with cars emitting panicked honks, and a variety of emergency service vehicles were desperately trying to seek a way around the traffic. Some people had gotten out of their cars, only to start sprinting with every ounce of energy that they had. 

They were all racing from fear, from terror, from death. Their efforts would be wasted, as a flash of blinding white took over the world. I never got to see it fade, not really. Somebody grabbed onto my arm, pulled me, and everything went dark. I felt no pain, no horror. I was drifting in a sea of blissful blackness.


End file.
